Aero
by nickoteen
Summary: <html><head></head>Adam Anderson is a 15 year old boy who's just finishing up his 1st year of high school, and once he finds out about his mother's murder, he embarks into another world searching for the perpetrator.</html>


Chapter 1: Awakening

I felt the push of the punch against my cheek. _Weak. _I realized that it was harder than last time. "What's wrong, Adam? Can't fight back?" Chris uttered. Chris

McGraw, a tall brunette, with piercing brown eyes, and one of the deadliest smiles I've seen in a while. He never liked me, even when I first met the guy. It's

only been recent that he came to grips with his strength and my own, and concluded that he was stronger than I was. So he thought, why let that strength go

to waste? Chris and his 'gang' just started roughing me up the beginning of my freshman year. I felt another punch into my stomach and heard a crack.

_Pitiful. _Chris and his friends stopped. "I think that's enough torture for one day." They left me in the schoolyard, sitting there: My shirt torn, a black eye, and

a couple of bruised ribs. It was normal for me now. I gathered my things and walked home.

"How was school, honey?" asked my mother as I was walking into the house. "Good, Mom." I didn't have the heart to make her worry about what actually

occurred. I walked up to my room, and laid on my bed, trying to think what I ever did to Chris to make him hate me so much. No answers popped up. I

walked downstairs into the kitchen wearing sunglasses and a new shirt. My mother was making dinner already. "Adam, why are you wearing sunglasses

inside?" "They make me look cool." I said with a half-smile. My mom just gave me a funny look and kept cooking. "Any tests or quizzes recently?" my mother

asked. "Yeah, I actually had a biology test that I got a ninety-eight percent on." "Good job, sweetie! I'm proud of you." "Thanks mom." I said dryly. "What're

you making?" "Hamburgers; how hungry are you?" my mom asked. "Very" I smiled. She served them and we both ate at the kitchen table. I finished mine

quickly and headed up stairs. I started working on my homework, breezing through all the review. It was June and a week from now, I'll be done with my

freshman year and won't have to worry about Chris anymore.

I finished my homework in an hour and turned on the television. My favorite show was on; House. I watched and time just flew by. By the time I was done

watching TV, it was already nine o clock. I decided I had nothing better to do but just go to sleep. So I brushed my teeth, took off my shoes, and headed to

bed. "Hopefully tomorrow will be better," I thought to myself, as I slowly started to drift.

"Wake up honey, its seven!" My mother yelled from downstairs. I slowly arose and rubbed my eyes as they were shifting into focus. It took me awhile to

finally get out of bed. I walked to my bathroom and started doing the daily morning routine: comb my hair, brush my teeth, put on deodorant, and mouth

wash. I got dressed and headed downstairs where mom already had breakfast ready. "Eat up quickly, Adam." She smiled. I ate fast and kissed my mom

goodbye. It was a brief ten minute walk from my house to school. It's very convenient for my mother because she doesn't have to drop me off anymore. I

made it to school and spotted Chris and his gang. He looked at me and glared. I kept walking, pretending not to notice. First class was Language Arts. I

walked to my first class and entered. The teacher looked up at me. "Well hello Mr. Anderson. Glad you can join us." I felt all the little eyes staring at me as I

walked to my desk and took my seat.

My classes seemed to fly by, but I guess that's because I was in 'daydream mode'. "Okay class you can go, and remember. Do pages 200 through 202." The

class groaned and exited the classroom. I made my way up as well and just as I started heading for the door, Mrs. King calls me. "Adam, can you come here

for a second." "Sure Mrs. King. What's up?" I replied. She looked up at me and smiled, handing me a sheet of paper, "You scored a 100 on the test you took

yesterday. I graded it first because I know you're one of my brightest." She said with a smile. "Thank you." I grinned. I took my math test from her hand and

ran out the door. Walking outside, I noticed Chris evilly grinning at me. He walked up to me and pushed me to the ground, making all my papers and books

fall out of my backpack._ Pathetic._ He saw my math test and grabbed it. "That's mine." I said timidly. "Looks like little Adam got a 100 percent on his math

test." He jeered to his friends. He picked me up off the ground by my collar and punched me in the stomach. _Feeble._ I lost my breath for two minutes and

then he dropped me to the ground. "C'mon guys, let's leave this loser." Chris said. I sat there, emotionless. I couldn't take it anymore, Chris had to be

stopped, and it had to be by me. I picked up my things pretending like nothing happened, and started for home.

I entered my room and saw a note on my bed. I opened it, "Adam, I'll be at the market when you get home. Love, Mom." I put it on my desk and lied down

on my bed, falling asleep.

I arose sharply in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I surveyed my room in silence, looking at my tv, in a sleepy daze. It was dark, yet it was only five-thirty. I

looked outside my window; cloudy. That was strange since it was sunny this morning and afternoon, how could it all of a sudden be cloudy? I got out of bed

and walked downstairs. There was something… amiss. Mom wasn't home yet, it looks like it's about to rain, the lights were all off, and I began to feel uneasy.

I walked through the living room. "Mom, are you in here?" I inquired. No reply. I walked to the kitchen.

My heart pounded against my chest, chills relentlessly shooting through my body. I took a step toward her, tears filling up my eyes. My mother was dead; on

the same table we ate on this morning, the same table we shared laughs and memories at. My heart sank, time had stood still. My mom had been butchered;

a huge wound across the side of her head, blood staining the floor as her still, lifeless body still dripped it. I walked toward her and my emotions started

mixing in. Questions developed as I took each step. Who could have done this? Why my mother? Are they still here? What did they want? I walked to the

table, endless tears racing down my face. Sadness, rage, depression, confusion; these emotions began hardening my heart. I was mourning over her when I

heard a slight creak. Instantly I turned around and saw a man: grey hair, aged, raggedy clothes. "Who are you?!" I screamed. "Did you do this you bastard!?"

I couldn't think. I charged at him with all my might and he disappeared. "Where are you? Show yourself you coward!" I was searching around the room. I ran

into the living room, no one there. I heard a noise come from my bedroom. I ran up stairs to my bedroom. No presence to be found. I sat on my bed and just

cried. My mom; the only person that truly loved me was gone. She was so beautiful, in everything she did. How could I have failed her? Why couldn't I

protect her? I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It will be alright." Someone said. I looked up and it was the old man. "I'm Zeke, and no. I didn't kill your mother."

I stood up and looked at him, grinding my teeth, almost snarling. "Why should I believe you!? You show up at my house unannounced, and you expect me to

believe you didn't kill my mother?!" This man. I kept staring at his face. "If I had killed your mother, I would've killed you as well." "You. I'm calling the

police." My cell phone was in my pocket, and he began to frown. "What are you doing here?" I slowly began to come to my senses, at least, for a little. He

paused, and looked at me. "I needed to find the chosen one." I was speechless. All that was on my mind was my mother, hitting me little by little that she…

was truly gone. There's no return for her. Zeke and I were face to face, only a few inches separating us. "Chosen one." Nodding my head slowly, taking in

what he said. "Adam, you're a Reation. A powerful being that's the only one of his kind in this time." I sat back down on my bed, in shock.


End file.
